Automotive bodies, panels, and other painted components are typically electro-coated prior to application of one or more coats of a pigmented primer. The primer coats are followed by a top coat. A final coat of transparent sealer is applied to the top coat to provide the final paint finish. The presence of dirt, oil, or other debris at any stage of the painting process can result in topographic defects in the surface finish. Various approaches exist for inspection of a painted surface finish to help detect such topographic defects. However, existing inspection processes and lighting standards may be less than optimal in terms of energy usage and defect detection efficiency.